Ryder
by lonelylittlemonster
Summary: When a nomadic vampire shows up in Forks, he gives everyone a run for their money! JacobxMOC M for Strong Language, Violence, and Mature Content. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it! Updated Weekly!
1. Chapter 1: Ryder

Here is the first Chapter of Ryder! I know this one is short, but I promise that future chapters will be longer! I hope to update this weekly until it's finished!

Nomads thrive off of the land and the life that lives among it; they are at peace with nature and would never wish to kill unless necessary. They tend to stay away from large cities and towns, but live in, though not long, smaller towns like that of Forks, Washington. Most nomads are peaceful and get along with the more permanent covens around the world. They typically travel either solo, in pairs, or in small covens making them able to move quickly and quietly if controversy were to break out. Nomads, depending on whom, have special abilities ranging from telepathy to telekinesis to shape shifting. However, this is a rare occurrence. They usually have less control over their blood lust and a higher level of fighting skills compared to that of the more permanent vampires who live in cities and large towns. Male nomads tend to be headstrong and refuse to run from a fight more often than the females and many die from that ignorance. Unlike my brothers in the vampire realm, I do not have that fight or flight issue; it has baffled my sire for centuries.

Originally I was from a small town just outside of Whales, England. Born on the fourteenth day of the ninth month of the year 1663. I was nineteen when I was turned and my Sire decided I would live with him in Italy until my blood lust was at least somewhat controlled, taking a good two decades to complete, before letting me off on my own to explore as long as I would deliver messages to and from Italy; I happily complied with such a simple request. In 1760 I decided to leave for the English colonies for seven decades; I have seen and lived things that the education system's books could never fully describe, even if they desperately try to recreate those moments. After my time there I moved onto Russia making my way west.

Now, nearly two centuries later, I'm revisiting the United States of America and am slowly making my way from the east coast the west; visiting every small town I can. This task may sound difficult for humans, even non-nomadic vampires, but it is a rather simple task when one has a gift like my own. Vampiric gifts are a rarity of as it is, but my gift is unheard of for a vampire to have! Ironically, I am a shape shifter. My name is Ryder Aroson and this is the story of how I became one with an unruly pack of wolves.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Hey! Here's the second chapter! I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Ryder

July 11 3:00 pm

I had been traveling for a week trying to get from a small town in New York to Forks, Washington to deliver a parcel to the Cullen coven. Apparently their youngest, Edward, was getting married… to a _human_ and my Sire, Aro, wanted me to give the happy couple a few my-condolences-for-trying-to-kill-your-blushing-bride-to-be gifts from the family vault. I was somewhat eager to accept the task of delivering the jewels; I love to travel within Northern America; not many towns and even less vampires. This also gave me a chance to shift into my animal form, a pepper colored, bear sized timber wolf. I love the rush I get when I shift! I feel like I'm on top of the world, like nothing can bring me down or stop me in my tracks. I have never felt anything like it… Nothing can compare to the feeling.

I had been running since I left the Great Lakes seven days ago and making great time as I crossed the Idaho- Washington state line. If I kept up the pace I would be in Forks within the hour. _This will be interesting,_ I thought mentally smirking. I had heard rumors from my Sire that a pack of wolves lived near the Cullen residence and, from what I understand, they killed any vampire that was to enter their territory. _Very interesting indeed._

With the parcel gently placed between my large canines, I decided I would rest for a bit in a clearing I stumbled upon before continuing my journey. Even though I had eaten recently, I was tired; rest was my top priority (only second to my delivery). Laying the parcel down, I turned "human" again putting on what little clothes I had brought, a pair of khaki cargo shorts, sprawled out onto the plush grass, and closed my eyes attempting to simulate sleep. Being a vampire, sleep never came… but this didn't mean I couldn't rest my tiring body. Hours, or so if felt, went by when I heard a rustling noise coming from the brush to the west. I opened my eyes sitting up in curiosity. _Could it be one of the Cullens? One of the wolves, perhaps?_ I picked up the sound of a deep, threatening growl. _Definitely a shifter… I'm always up for a fight. This could be fun._

Dusting myself off as a stood up, back toward the growl, "You can come out now. I know you're there."

I could feel it slowly stalk towards me stopping suddenly. I turned around only be face-to-muzzle with it in all of its russet colored glory: its ears were plastered to its skull, hairs on end on its back, and pearly canines clear as day against the soft looking fur. My liquid gold eyes locked onto its chocolate brown ones when something seemed to click in my head. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden my worries, fears, and anxieties seemed to melt away with the mere presence of the wolf; like nothing mattered but the being in front of me. I sensed the shifter felt something similar as how it was no longer growling at me; the hate in its eyes seemed to melt away, replacing it with something else… what it was I could not read.

"Do you know where the Cullen residence is? It is imperative that I get there before sundown," I managed to mumble without breaking eye contact.

It came out of its trance-like state eyeing me suspiciously before nodding its large head and turning to the west. I picked up my parcel and began to follow it.

July 11 5:00 pm

The shifter and I walked side-by-side in complete silence, it still in wolf form and I in my "human" form, neither one of us bothering to speak. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wolf to my right breathing and the leaves crunching under my bare feet. I didn't try to be stealthy; there was no need for it. I looked at it from the corner of my eye, examining it closer now. It seemed to glow as rays of sunshine bounced off its fur. It was much larger than my own wolf form and, quite frankly, had I been "raised" by someone other than my sire, I would have been shaking in my shorts begging for mercy. Looking lower I notices a plastic bag tied off on one of its front legs; I'm guessing it contained extra clothing. Looking up again I saw it staring at me with a questioning look in its eyes. However, before I could look forward again I ran into a tree and fell onto my ass. Dazed, I looked at the tree surprised; the wolf stopped in its tracks and let out a bark like laugh. The laughter soon turned contagious as I started to laugh as well.

"Some vampire, right?" I laughed turning to the wolf. "I didn't even see it there!"

The wolf laughed harder laying down on the ground unable to stand anymore. I smiled at it with a sense of euphoria radiating off of the russet canine next to me. _I don't understand what I'm feeling… but I kinda like it._

Jacob

July 11 3:00 pm

Stupid wedding. Stupid leeches. Stupid Bella. Stupid pack. Stupid me! Why did she have to pick that _thing_ over me? I can give her so much more that _he_ can! In the end he will just kill her… he already hurt her once… I would never do that to her! I love Bella more than my own life. Why else why would put myself in the way of so many newborns those months ago?

I let out a sigh of frustration as I walked the forest in my wolf form. I needed to calm down and this was the only way I could think of to let off some steam. Nothing seemed to be going my way since I transformed the first time. My life was falling apart at the seams, or so it felt. I was a wreck; I haven't been sleeping well and that wasn't just because of the late night patrols. Then again, I haven't been on patrol in a few weeks.

After I got the wedding invitation I just- I couldn't stay in La Push… I couldn't stay that close to Forks. It hurt too much, so I left. I ran until I couldn't run any longer; I ended up in Alaska, I think… maybe northern Canada. After spending some much needed time to think, I slowly made my way back home. Depression set in as I made my way back. _I guess I should just-_ my thoughts were cut off by a sickening sweet smell. _That smell…_ _If I can't kill_ her _leech, then I will just have to let my aggression out with this leech._

Carefully, I crept my way towards the scent. The scent became stronger the closer I came to a clearing. In said clearing lay a figure, not moving… not breathing… That scent. It burns my nose. Even though menacing growl escaped my throat, I stayed hidden in the trees. My instincts told me to kill and kill I shall. I will forever hate their kind for as long as I live. _They_ took my love away from me!

"You can come out now. I know you're there," _it_ said as it stood up with its back towards me.

I stalked out of the woods towards it ready to strike at a moment's notice.

I was now inches from it, my growl never-ending. It turned around to look at me when something clicked inside of me. It felts as if I was seeing the sun for the first time as I looked deep into its golden eyes. _What? I don't understand! How can this be!? I- I… No!_ As I stared into its eyes I felt my anger and loneliness melt away and I felt my growl dissipate.

"Do you know where the Cullen residence is? It is imperative that I get there before sundown," it mumbled as we broke our staring contest.

I don't know what made me nod my head nor do I know what made me walk in the direction of the Cullen House. Whatever it is… I don't know how to feel about it.

July 11 5:00 pm

We walked in silence. I didn't bother changing forms; I didn't feel the need to. I looked over at it. _What happened back there? Why didn't I kill it?_ _Maybe Sam will know what's going on…_ It was staring at me. Why? I don't understand! I took in its golden eyes. _So it eats animals then._ They seems to gleam in the sun. Its skin sparkled in what little sunlight the day gave off. For some reason looking at this- this thing calmed my nerves.

When it saw I was looking at it as well, it turned forward again only to collide with a tree. _Did it really just do that? What kind of leech is this?_ I couldn't help but laugh, though it may have sounded more like a rumbling from the back of my throat. It's not everyday you see a leech get so distracted that they run into a tree.

I looked at it again. More closely this time. It had a pale, toned chest. Not lanky like the mind reader, but not hulking like the biggest of the leeches. It had wavy red hair that ended at its shoulders; its hair looked more like fire than hair.

I listened to its laugh. For some reason, the sound sent a tingling sensation throughout my massive body. _I don't understand…_

"Some vampire, right?" It laughed turning towards me. "I didn't even see it there!"

This made me laugh harder. _This one is different. Maybe it and I can get along… Maybe._

* * *

 **I will post Chapter 3 next week! Please review and if anyone sees any errors please PM me and let me know! I want this to be the best story it can be!**


End file.
